


before you commit to the burial

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Short, proof of concept for a longer idea i have in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: The fall is nothing.(Snippet from a Buried Avatar AU I have in mind for Dominic.)
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew & Dominic Swain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	before you commit to the burial

**Author's Note:**

> cw: hospital setting, needles (of the iv kind)
> 
> sidenote, but seraf has said before that more people should think mike is hot and u know what? he's right. and it wormed its way into this a little bit.
> 
> also to hell with everything i just copypasted this from my rp blog so no capitalisation bhbghhnjnj <3

when dominic wakes up, he’s still tired, and suffering a mild, distant pain, like a ringing in the bones of his arms and legs and his head. his throat feels dry and cotton, his lips chapped. he starts to curl up, aware of the way his legs must have been hanging over the bed, but when he ends up snagging one of the iv drips it’s a sharp shock, almost electric. it wakes him up.

he’s bolt upright and clamping a hand around where the needle’s supposed to go in, panicking because he’s not really dealt with _injury_ in a long time, and has forgotten. _the fall_ isn’t something he’s thinking about right now, nor is he thinking of lightning or lichtenberg figures, just the fact of a needle half-way out of his arm until a nurse comes over and fixes it for him. he’s given a sedative, likely because of the fall he’d taken. something spectacular, the nurse wonders, how he didn’t end up dead.

and dominic _does_ think about it a little. about how it was long way to fall down and how the _javelin_ of lightning had hurt more than the landing. he never felt the landing.

he drifts in and out of sleep. kathy visits sometimes, while he’s recovering, and he appreciates it in an awkward friend-who-is-also-your-ex sort of way. his mother visits as well. just the once, but it’s more than enough, and he lets her go with a kiss on the cheek. his siblings are all busy but they send their love and well-wishes with mum, which is fine.

he doesn’t expect to see mike, but there he is. mike’s mouth is a thin line. dominic can’t help but think, in his current haze of sedative-induced sleepiness, that mike’s a little peeved that they’re not keeping to their new routine of catching up every thursday for an hour before returning to their otherwise-separate lives. it keeps dominic from wearing the guilt too long, although he likes to think he’s being… oh, less _obnoxious_ about it.

he’d had a crush on mike, once, when they were younger. in what might’ve been a fleeting moment, or day, or month, in a way that may or may not have been, perhaps an intense rush of friendship love. now, though, he thinks maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult or muddled a thing for him to fall into again. perhaps he won’t ever tell mike – there’s already too much that’s muddied between them, and dominic knows he’s to blame for it in his anxiously guilty way. ah, well.

“what’s a handsome devil such as yourself doing in a place like this?” he tries to ask, only for it to come out mumbled out of a lazy, grinning mouth. mike snorts quietly, and lends dominic a small bedside mirror. well, “lend”, more like hold it up for him.

“… oh.” dominic raises a hand to branching patterns on his face, his eyebrows raising when he watches them trickle down his neck and disappear down his hospital gown.

what a funny coincidence. dominic doesn’t believe it’s a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here Immediately bc 1. I Want Internet Validation From Strangers (don't take this seriously it's chill bhghbg) and 2) I Have A Hankering For Buried!Dominic And Also Friendship (With Karolina & Mike. Mike's Fine, He's Fine, Bro, He's Fine, He's Vibin')


End file.
